deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow VS Reala
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs NiGHTS into Dreams. Which darker counterpart of the hero prove to be no faker in a fight. Will Shadow "Chaos" Control this fight or will his defeat be "Real"a. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: There are many kinds of villains. Dictators, mad scientists, and tormentors. Boomstick: But there's no villain quite like the evil twin. Even if they're not evil. Wiz: Exactly. The being that embodies everything negative about the hero. Boomstick: Like Shadow, the Black Blur. Wiz: And Reala, Wizeman's second-in-command. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Shadow Wiz: As many Sonic fans know, Dr. Eggman is an evil mad scientist who wishes to take over the world. Boomstick: But it seems that intelligence runs in the family. An example is Professor Gerald Robotnik. Wiz: 50 years ago, the Professor wanted to help people and decieded to do it the only way he knew how. Boomstick: By creating a creature, of course! Wiz: His first attempt at making a creature resulted in the Biolizard, a creature that was a complete failure. Boomstick: Desperate to create the Ultimate Lifeform, he enlisted the help of Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms. Wiz: The combination of Black Doom's DNA and Gerald's intelligence resulted in the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Shadow spent his time on the Space Colony ARK bonding with Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. Maria's basically the reason Gerald wanted to create Shadow. Wiz: Maria had a disease called Neuro-Immune Defiency Syndrome that was fatal. This is the reason Shadow was created. Boomstick: But when G.U.N heard of Project: Shadow, they stormed the ARK, captured Shadow, and killed Maria right in front of him. Then he was sent down to Earth in a stasis pod and remained there. Wiz: 50 years later, he was found by Gerald's grandson, Dr. Eggman. due to being in stasis for 50 years, Shadow had lost memory of who he was. Boomstick: Since Eggman freed him, Shadow became loyal to him and helped him collect the Chaos Emeralds alongside Rouge the Bat. Wiz: Shadow had been commiting crimes and he was actually confused for Sonic which is what lead to their first encounter. Boomstick: Over time, he started to gain memory of who he was and remembered Maria's promise. Wiz: Maria's promise was to bring happiness to the people on Earth. So he changed his ways and became one Sonic's allies and the leader of Team Dark. Boomstick: Shadow has impressive strength, incredible speed, and great durability. But he's also known for his Chaos Powers. Wiz: An example is his signature move called Chaos Control. With it, he can freeze time and teleport himself or others. Boomstick: He can also use it to use many other attacks. With Shadow Guard, he can make a barrier of Chaos Energy to protect himself. Wiz: Chaos Spear is a barrage of chaos energy bolts towards an opponent. Roaming Chaos is a move that lets Shadow emit distorted space that roams the ground searching for an opponent and when it touches the opponent, it'll blow up. Boomstick: But his most potent Chaos power is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion of chaos energy. Wiz: And Shadow has many moves not related to Chaos Powers. His Spin Kick allows him to press his hand against the ground and spin at 360 degrees while extending his leg and having his Air Shoe spew flames. It can also sucks in enemies as well. Boomstick: And like any evil clone, even if they're good, Shadow can use a technique that only his rival knows. In this case the Sonic Boost. Wiz: He can also do the Black Tornado, which functions the same way as the Blue Tornado. Boomstick: And last but not least is Mid-Air attack. An attack that lets Shadow jump in the air, hover with his shoes, and do a 360 kick. Wiz: With these incredible moves, it's no wonder Shadow has proven himself to be quite powerful. He's beaten Biolizard, Black Doom, and Mephiles the Dark. He's beaten Sonic the Hedgehog in battle even when he had help from the Diablon. Boomstick: He's fast enough to race with Sonic, strong enough to flip trucks with one hand, durable enough to withstand atmospheric re-entry, and tenacious enough to resist mind control he should be susceptible to. Wiz: But despite his worth, we can't forget that Shadow is arrogant to a fault. Boosmtick: Still, this guy is Sonic's greatest rival for a reason. Shadow: I've heard enough. You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going DOWN! Reala Wiz: In the realm of dreams lives a place called Nightopia. Full of freedom and harmony. Only one person wants to take it all for himself. Boomstick: Wizeman the Wicked. ''' Wiz: And like most villains, wizeman makes his henchmen do the work for him. '''Boomstick: And his second-in-command is Reala, a level one Nightmaren, a creation of Wizeman's. Wiz: Reala was created with special abilities to conquer Nightopia. Boosmtick: He possesses different abilities. Wiz: Actually, Reala is genderless. Boomstick: That's weird. Wiz: Anyways, Reala has many abilities. He can create Paraloops, summon cages, fly, do acrobatic flips, and summon Mare Balloons to attack. Boomstick: Reala is cruel, insidious, and cunning. But he's also very arrogant. Wiz: But with the responsibility tasked by Wizeman to take over Nightopia, he'll never give up his mission. Reala: Let's go, NiGHTS. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Shadow was on top of a building with his arms crossed'' when he noticed a strange figure. ''Shadow: What's that over there? Shadow ran down the building and jumped and grabbed on to the figure and used Chaos Control to teleport them down to the ground. Shadow: Who are you? Reala: I'm Reala. And I will conquer this world for my master. Shadow: We'll just see about that. Fight! Shadow used Chaos Spear at Reala, but Reala avoided it and summoned a cage to imprison Shadow. Shadow: What's going on!? Reala:I don't need to waste my time. Shadow: Chaos Control! Reala: Hmph! Reala fired Mare Balloons at Shadow, but Shadow used Shadow Guard to block it. Shadow used Chaos Spear and hit Reala. Reala charged in and prepared to hit Shadow, but Shadow caught it and grabbed onto Reala's neck and got on top of him. Shadow: Chaos Blast! Shadow used Chaos Blast on Reala and punched the back of his head. Reala threw Shadow down. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow teleported in front of Reala and used the Mid-Air Attack and kicked Reala in the face. Reala: Prepare to die! Reala tried to circle around Shadow, but Shadow fell out of the space Reala was circling. Shadow used his Air Shoes to slow his descend. Shadow: I don't die easily. Reala fired Mare Balloons at Shadow. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow stopped time and hopped off every Mare Balloon and then used Chaos blast once more. Shadow: Chaos Blast! Shadow resumed time and and watched Reala get blown away. Shadow: What's the matter, Reala? Afraid to fight up close? Reala: I'm not afraid of you! Reala flew down and tried to punch Shadow and then kicked him. Shadow used the Spin Kick and kept attacking Reala. Shadow used Roaming Chaos and then smaked Reala down, making the space exlode, flinging Reala up and used the Mid-Air Attack. Shadow: Time to end this! Shadow hopped on Reala's back and clung onto his neck. Reala flew in crazy directions to try and shake Shadow off, but Shadow held on. Shadow: You can't get rid of me that easily! Shadow held on tighter to Reala's neck and then snapped it, causing Reala to fall to his death. Shadow slowed his descent using his Air Shoes. Shadow: Pathetic. K.O *'Shadow wnet back to the building he was standing on.' *'Reala's body was taken by Wizeman.' Results Boomstick: Sweet dreams, Wizeman! Wiz: Despite Reala's skill, it wasn't able to beat Shadow. Boomstick: Reala can't even beat his rival while Shadow can even when his rival has outside help. Wiz: Reala didn't have a lot of options for attacks while Shadow did. Boomstick: Even if Shadow had the same amount of moves Reala had, it wouldv't have made any difference. Wiz: Especially considering the fact that Shadow is capable of beating his creator while Reala fears his. Boomstick: Reala could handle the "Chaos", but not the "Control". Wiz: The winner is Shadow. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017